Un paseo, un reto, celos, amor
by Hitomi-Uchiha
Summary: bueno un corto fic de estos dos personajes de anime que me encantan, espero les guste.


**UN PASEO, UN RETO, CELOS, AMOR…**

Era un bonito día en Konoha, aunque un poco caluroso; así que Sakura decidió ir al lago que estaba en medio del bosque, tomar un baño y disfrutar del día ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, puesto que Kakashi y Naruto estaban fuera de la aldea en una misión y Sasuke… ummm… bueno Sasuke ni hablar, ya que el no aceptaría salir a pasear con ella pues de seguro estaba entrenando, tan obsesionado que estaba con vencer a Itachi además de que siempre la consideraba una molestia.

Bueno lo primero que hizo ese día – después de haber decidido que saldría a pasar el día en el lago – fue organizar su casa ya que sus padres no estaban y ella debía mantener todo en orden hasta que ellos llegaran, todo la mañana se la paso limpiando y ordenando su casa y preparando todas las cosas que llevaría para su paseo.

Decidió que seria bueno llevar un traje de baño, así que se puso a elegir entre los que tenía y el que más le gusto era uno blanco de dos piezas que tenía argollas a ambos lados de la cadera y se amarraba al cuello y por detrás de la espalda.

**Sakura: **este esta muy lindo – mirándose en el espejo – va a ser la primera vez que lo use; me pregunto que diría Sasuke si me viera… pero que digo, el es tan frío que de seguro no se da cuenta… argh que coraje!!! Bueno creo que no importa que me ponga igual voy a estar sola, así que nadie me va a ver, no se ni para que me molesto tanto.

Aun así escogió aquel bikini y guardo la comida que iba a llevar, algo de fruta y unas toallas; entre otras cosas.

Salio al mediodía y tal como pensó no había nadie por los alrededores así que podría pasar la tarde tranquila.

Había ido con una falda corta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era de color negro, tenía un polito color cielo y abajo se había puesto su bañador.

Cuando llego ordenó todas sus cosas, puso una toalla en el pasto y se recostó en ella, además de una sombrilla para protegerse del sol bajo la cual se quedo descansando; estuvo un rato pensando, meditando, recordando ciertas cosas, entre ellas (la mayoría) a Sasuke; se preguntaba porque era tan frío, si es que era verdad que la consideraba una molestia; si es que tal vez sentía algo por ella, si la quería aunque sea como una amiga y muchas otras cosas mas hasta que de tanto pensar se quedo dormida

Ese día Sasuke había ido a buscar a Sakura, ya que había esperado hasta el mediodía y ella no había llegado al lugar donde siempre se reunían y necesitaba a alguien con quien entrenar, la verdad no es que necesitara a Sakura para entrenar, sino que últimamente había estado sintiendo algo extraño hacia ella, y le gustaba cuando estaba cerca y se preocupaba por el, aunque el le dijera que era una molestia, cosa que no era cierto. Cuando llego a la casa de ella estuvo tocando un buen rato hasta que constató que estaba vacía; había estado corriendo toda la mañana buscando por la aldea, estaba cansado y además hacia algo de calor, así que decidió ir al bosque a entrenar y por ahí pasar al lago a refrescarse. Cuando llego vio a una persona reposando en el pasto, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta era una mujer y no supo quien era ya que la sombrilla tapaba su rostro y desde donde él estaba no podía notarlo, cuando decidió acercarse a ver, se dio cuenta que la mujer empezaba a moverse así que mejor se quedó quieto entre los árboles para que así no sintiera su presencia y para poder saber de quien se trataba.

Sakura se había quedado dormida y después de dormir alrededor de media hora se despertó debido al calor que empezó a sentir, el sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor era insoportable.

Sakura: Ufff… que calor! será mejor que me dé un chapuzón, luego comeré algo… ah! el agua se ve tan refrescante… perfecta.

Entre los árboles:

Sasuke había estado quieto esperando ver quien era aquella mujer, hasta que vio un poco de cabello rosa y entonces se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, se quedó mirándola un rato pues le pareció que ese día estaba especialmente linda y justo cuando se iba a acercar vio que ella se iba a sacar su polo, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

Sasuke: pero… Sakura, uy que buen cuerpo y que lindo bikini, parece que se va a dar un baño _(que pervertido que resulto xD!_

Que bueno que aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia porque sino me mataría… jaja no, no lo creo si fuera Naruto tal vez pero no creo que a mí me haga algo; aunque tal vez se moleste pero no importa, mientras no se de cuenta…

Sakura termino de sacarse la falda y entonces se metió el agua.

Sakura: ahhh!... en verdad esta deliciosa; como me gustaría que sasuke estuviera aquí.

Entre los árboles:

Sasuke: uhm… dijo que le gustaría que estuviera allí… jeje bueno si eso deseas sakura… - y entonces desapareció de entre los árboles -

Sakura estaba nadando tranquila, primero estilo mariposa, de perrito, libre bueno estaba tan divertida y tranquila nadando que no se percato que alguien estaba bajo el agua.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir sintió como si algo la jalaba y se hundió en el agua; ella estaba realmente asustada pues pensó que era un ninja que intentaba matarla, así que empezó a resistirse y a luchar por soltarse, cuando lo logro salio a la superficie; entonces sasuke también lo hizo pero por detrás de ella y la cogió de forma que no pudiera volverse a verlo, para que no se diera cuenta de quien era.

Sakura. Quien eres?! Que quieres? Suéltame!

¿?: si que eres una molestia sakura

Sakura: esa voz… sa…sasuke-kun?? Sasuke la soltó y entonces ella se volvió y lo quedo mirando atónita.

Sakura: peerooo… sasuke que haces aquí? (lo dijo algo nerviosa y con algo de temor; luego ya molesta) pero que tratabas de hacer?! Querías ahogarme? Eres un baka.

Sakura estaba furiosa, mas sasuke solo sonreía de una forma altanera y orgullosa que a todas nos gusta.

Esto molesto a sakura ya que pensó que se burlaba de ella, entonces le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la orilla.

Sakura: eres un tonto, para que has venido? Que quieres?

Sasuke: uhpm (me encanta cuando se enoja)… aquí puede venir quien quiera, porque piensas que te he venido a ver a ti.

Sakura: (argh pero que tonto que eres sasuke; tengo unas ganas de matarte; pero a besos) ah sí, y entonces porque trataste de ahogarme? Porque me asustaste de esa manera?

Sasuke: (nuevamente sonrisa de lado) Vamos, solo estaba jugando un poco, es que estaba tan aburrido, te vi ahí sola y como creí que tampoco tendrías nada interesante que hacer creí que podría jugar un poco contigo.

Sakura: ¿jugar? O sea que te gusta jugar, no Uchiha; bueno pues vamos a jugar ( ahora si que me voy a desquitar, vas a ver no se va a quedar así; ummm pero que puedo hacer… tengo que sacar provecho de esto… ah ya sé) que te parece si hacemos una competencia de nado, quien llegue de aquí al otro lado y regrese primero gana y el otro tiene que hacer todo lo que el ganador quiere, es decir, va a ser su sirviente hasta que acabe el día; que te parece ¿aceptas?

Sasuke: uhpm…

Sakura: oh vamos, temes perder?...

Sasuke: (eso no se lo perdono, yo no tengo miedo y menos por ella) Ja, está bien pero te arrepentirás de ello.

Sakura: Jaja; crees que puedes ganarme? Ni creas que me voy a dejar ganar por ti Uchiha, vas a pagarme todas de una.

Sasuke: (¿y esta que se traerá?)

Sakura: (uy ojala pueda ganarle… no yo sé que puedo, no por algo soy la mejor nadadora de las chicas; además he estado practicando mucho. Sé que puedo!) Bueno ya estás preparado o qué? Te piensas acobardar?

Sasuke: Que buenos chistes Sakura, pero sabes; espero que luego no te arrepientas.

Sakura: Jamás; bueno menos charla y mas acción.

Sasuke: (si quieres acción la vas a tener; vas a ver lo que tengo pensado hacerte cuando gane) uhm…

Sakura se paró en orilla del lago y se quedo esperando a Sasuke y también mirándolo de reojo mientras el se desvestía y se quedaba en bóxer; esta se sonrojó ya que nunca antes lo había visto en ropa interior y además porque el tenia un buen cuerpo, luego recordó que ella todo el tiempo había estado en bikini y se sonrojo mas pues se había dado cuenta que Sasuke antes la había estado mirando de forma rara y ahora se daba cuenta porque; dejo todo de lado y decidido que era mejor concentrarse en ganarle y cerrarle la boca de una vez, ya después vería que castigo le daría, aunque ya imaginaba algunas cosas.

Cuando Sasuke termino de cambiarse se paro al lado de Sakura y la quedo mirando con su típica sonrisa de superioridad; Sakura también sonreía y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, enfrentándose y como preparándose para lo que vendría.

La cuenta empezó, ambos la hicieron, y ambos a la cuenta de 3 saltaron al agua; Sasuke llevaba la delantera, pero no por mucho ya que Sakura ni estaba dispuesta a perder y luego cuando ya faltaban al menos unos 10 metros Sakura empezó a sacarle ventaja y al final por muy poco logro ganarle a Sasuke.

Sakura: - con una gran sonrisa, mientras exprimía un poco su cabello – y bien genio, que paso no dijiste que iba a arrepentirme (Inner: Cha!!! Yo sabia que podía, jajaja como te quedo el ojo)

Sasuke: eres una molestia (argh y yo que quería ganarle)

Sakura: uhmmm.. Que dijiste? No creo que me vayas a ofender, o si?

Bueno sabes Sasuke-kun tengo hambre, porque no me sirves algo de lo que hay en esa canasta mientras yo me seco un poco.

Sasuke: QUE????

Sakura: vamos no me digas que vas a incumplir tu palabra Uchiha?

Sasuke: uhpm… -diciendo cosas entre dientes- esta bien

Sakura: ah, lo olvidaba; dime ama

Sasuke: (esta loca, que ni piense que lo voy a hacer) Uhm… -mirándola con cara de pocos amigos-

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: esta bien…aaaaaama (arghhhhh)

Sakura: -con una gran sonrisa- que lindo!; bueno apúrate que tengo mucha hambre

Sasuke: … (Que mujer, ya me vengare luego, ya vera)

Mientras Sakura se secaba y se colocaba la falda, Sasuke extendió un mantel en el pasto y saco las cosas; vio dos porciones de alimentos y se pregunto si es que talvez estuvo esperando a alguien, en eso Sakura se acercó y lo vio.

Sakura: ah, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola…jeje, y sin darme cuenta prepare de mas; entonces lo traje para que por si acaso me encontraba con alguien le convidara, pero ya que estas aquí lo puedes comer.

Sasuke: - la quedo mirando – uhm …

Luego que terminaron de comer Sakura se recostó en el pasto a descansar mientras que Sasuke guardaba lo restante en la canasta. Como a las 4 de la tarde Sakura decidió que era mejor regresar a la aldea, cosa que Sasuke agradeció internamente sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura, Sasuke dejo todas las cosas y se dispuso a marcharse pero…

Sakura: oye Sasuke, adonde vas?

Sasuke: uhm… a donde crees? A mi casa

Sakura: bueno esta bien,… pero espera, quiero que te des un baño, descanses un poco y te arregles y, porque en la noche quiero que me vengas a buscar para salir; bueno ya te puedes ir, adiós.

Sasuke: qué?

Sakura: lo que oiste, en la noche tengo una fiesta en casa de Ten Ten y pienso ir acompañada por ti, asi que te espero a las 8pm ok.

Sasuke: pero yo…

Sakura: nada de peros, adiós, te veo en la noche.

Sasuke: Pp…

Entonces Sakura le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Sasuke: pero que mierda se ha creido, esta loca si cree que voy a venir a buscarla; ya vera… uhm… no mejor si la acompaño ya vera que se arrepentirá el haberme obligado a que la acompañe.

Más tarde:

A la hora exacta Sasuke llego, Sakura le abrió y lo dejo esperando en la sala mientras terminaba de arreglarse. El se quedo mirando algunas fotos que ella tenia de pequeña, sola o junto a su familia, luego de esperar demasiado ella bajo con un vestido color rojo pasión, que era como un corsé en la parte superior y la parte de abajo daba la impresión de ser una falda un poco tableada que era super archi pequeña y que dejaba poco a la imaginación; su maquillaje eran unas sombras plateadas, delineador negro, un poco de rubor y un brillo labial con un toque rosa; además llevaba puestas unas sandalias plateadas que según la opinión de la autora quedaban divinas con el vestidito ESE _(lo siento la envidia me corroe xox)_.

Bueno Sasuke quedo impresionado pero lo disimulo muy bien ya que no dejaría que ella se diera cuenta de que el sentía algo por ella.

Sakura estaba molesta, se había arreglado tanto para nada, pero ya vería lo haría caer a cualquier precio.

Sakura: bueno ya podemos irnos.

Sasuke: uhm…

Sakura: se mas comunicativo cariño –le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Sasuke:-algo sonrojado volteó el rostro para que Sakura no se diera cuenta- Uhm…

Sakura: Argh… contigo no se puede, bueno vamos de una vez.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron donde Ten Ten, una vez allí Sakura saludo a todas sus amigas y a los chicos, primero se encontró con Ten Ten, quien luego fue arrastrada por un celoso Neji, luego a la pesada de Ino que por poco y le hace una escenita al ver con quien había ido, sino fuera por Shikamaru ya habría hecho un escándalo, luego vio a Hinata y Naruto muy acaramelados para su gusto así que prefirió no molestar y saludar después, bueno también encontró a Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji quienes estaban entretenidos tomando y conversando por lo que solo los saludo levantando la mano, Sasuke solo la seguía mirando a todos con cierto fastidio, pero Sakura no le dio importancia.

Sakura: Sasuke, tráeme un refresco quieres…

Sasuke: Argh..

¿?: Hola linda…estas solita? Si quieres y te puedo hacer compañía

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke se quedo mirando como aquel sujeto se había acercado a Sakura, entonces se acercó a ellos.

Sasuke: no, viene conmigo, así que piérdete…

Sakura: (ah… ya sé) –al chico- claro, ven siéntate, mucho gusto, soy Sakura.

¿?: uhm…lindo nombre, Sakura, el mío es Yusuke.

Sasuke: eh? (me ignoró, pero qué… ya verá)

Sakura: ah… Sasuke que paso con mi refresco; ammm no importa ya que estas aquí porque mejor no vas a buscar 2; uno para mi y el otro para Yusuke.

Sasuke: Qué?? Ni pienses que lo voy a hacer…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, mira me lo prometiste, vamos hermanito.

Yusuke: es tu hermano? Uhm... no parece

Sakura: si, es menor, aunque no parezca, le dije que lo traería pero que me tendría que hacer unos favores y el acepto, pero ahora no quiere cumplir.

Sasuke: pero qué? –Al borde de un colapso debido a la rabia, cogió a Sakura del brazo y la jalo llevándosela a un balcón-

Sasuke: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué piensas, que voy a servirte a ti y a cualquier tipo que se te acerque? Estás loca.

Sakura: uhmm… es eso o… estás celoso?

Sasuke: que? Jaja… por favor, yo celoso de ti, sigue soñando Sakura.

Sakura: (Argh… tranquilízate Sakura) Bueno entonces no veo cual es el inconveniente a menos que en verdad estés celoso y no quieras que nadie se me acerque –diciendo esto se acerca seductoramente a Sasuke-

Sasuke: (mierda, que haces Sakura? Me vuelves loco, ya ni se porque estaba molesto, cuando la veo me olvido de todo… esperen como me llamo… ah nada era una broma, no es para tanto)

Sakura: -acariciando levemente su rostro con uno de sus dedos- y bien… vamos adentro sí…

Sasuke se alejo de ella y puso cara de fastidio.

Sasuke: no

Sakura: entonces que? Te vas a quedar ahí o que? Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer

Sasuke: sabes, si… tengo algo mejor que hacer – empezando a sonreír -

Sakura: -mirándolo con incredulidad- que has dich…

Pero no pudo terminar porque sintió como era callada por los labios de aquel con el que antes estuvo discutiendo; ella estaba shokeada, pero cuando su cerebro asimilo la información entonces ella le respondió, dejándose llevar; estuvieron un buen tiempo comiéndose a besos hasta que se separaron ya que no querían morir asfixiados.

Sakura estaba realmente confundida y no sabia que decir…

Sasuke: tenías razón, estaba celoso

Sakura abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, en realidad Sasuke le había dicho que estaba celoso?? Eso no se lo creía

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: sabes no puedo evitarlo ya, últimamente empecé a sentir algo por ti pero no lo quería admitir, bueno yo creo que me gustas.

Sakura: -con la boca abierta y procesando lo escuchado- que tu gustas de mi?

Sasuke: oh! Por favor Sakura no hagas que lo repita que me ha costado mucho decírtelo

Sakura: -se lanzo a abrazar a Sasuke- oh Sasuke-kun a ni también me gustas, te quiero

Sasuke: uhmm… me alegro

Entonces Sasuke se inclino, la tomo de la barbilla y suavemente la volvió a besar, cuando se separaron…

Sasuke: que te parece si entramos; aun debes decirle a alguien que no soy tu hermanito; no crees…?

Sakura: jeje… tienes razón, vamos!

Entonces entraron abrazados, todo el mundo los quedo mirando sorprendidos y luego

TODOS: -entre aplausos- por fin!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos estaban extrañados y algo avergonzados pero no les importo

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… discúlpame por lo de hoy, te quiero –le da un beso en la mejilla-

Sasuke: no importa… yo también te quiero – la abraza –

Y así se quedan juntos toda la noche disfrutando de su amor.

fin


End file.
